Dragon Warrior Monsters Invasion
by wEePoTtEr
Summary: Read and Review Please *ITS A SURPRISE*


Dragon Warrior Monsters  
  
Chpt.1 The Abduction  
  
Hello my name is Terry, have you ever wondered whats under your bed or are there Really monsters? After reading my journal I think you will agree on what this going question should be. About a year ago it was like around 9:30 pm (London Time) and it was time for bed, of course my sister on the other hand had a very tough time getting ready and settled. But after all the hassle we snuggled up and almost went to sleep when my sister paused while closing her eyes; It was like she saw some dark figure lurking in the corner. She turned to me "Terry are there such things that are well, monsters?" Milayuo looked frightened. I told her no and then turned back over then a sudden wisk of red hair was blown past my face. Something had entered our room. I turned over again to find my sister being dragged away by a furry red creature that had a little bobbsle like intena on its forehead and had pulled her to her dresser. Running out of bed i pulled against the monster hoping to set her free. But he was to strong and had pulled her into the dresser with itself. I sat on her bed and held her old teddy bear. I felt horrible what would happen to her. But no time was for asking when my dresser door opened up by itself. I took my bat and waited for the next monster. "Hello" it said, as it creeped toward me. He looked just like the same creature but blue! I raised my bat then I pondered to ask who he was. He bowed and said "Why i'm Watabou, Spirit of GreatTree, and that other guy that took your sister was named Warabou Spirit of GreatLog you know!" He then licked his furry paw and took my hand. "Follow me if you ever want to see your sister ever again." A door made of oakwood appeared on the wall. Watabou opened it and trudged inside, I followed and suddenly a big flash was erupted, it was amazing it was like 1,000,000 fire crackers going off at once.  
  
  
  
Chpt2. GreatTree  
  
By the time all the display of pretty colors were over Terry had some how been transported to a nice humble little palace were Watabou sat next to a golden chairnext to were a Old Man sat. Terry walked up. The Man turned to him and got off his throne. "Hello Terry, nice to meet you I am Merlin king of GreatTree." He took Terry's hand and shook it. Watabou smiled and then walked over. "Well I see your a aqquaintence with Merlin I suppose?" Watabou then licked his other paw almost like he was a dog or something. King Merlin shrugged at Watabou and then said, "Alright alright enough chit chat Watabou show young Terry to his room and i'll be there in just a second ok?" Watabou nodded and took my hand. "Terry, I have a feeling the king won't be able to talk to you today so i'll tell you why you are here. He opened a door which seemed to be made out of vines. Terry felt sick to his stocmach, for to his surprise he was standing on a kingdom made from a tree! It must have been 10 times bigger than Big Ben in London , England. They walked down the oak steps and into another vine like door. It was a nice little cozy room that had a big king sized bed in the top left-hand corner. But something strange sparked his eye, There were 3 big matresses in the bottom left-hand corner. Watabou sat Terry on his bed like he was about to tell him something that nobody would ever believe.  
  
Chpt3. Monsters Real Monsters!  
  
Watabou was shivering his fur looked like it was about to fall out. His head rose up "Terry you are in a world of monsters that know one has ever seen before." Terry was now in shock, and in fear. "There is a tournament held every year, it is the Starry Night Tournament, monsters are caught by trainers and use them to battle in this renegade." Terry looked puzzled and then asked."To catch a monster I must?" "You must be a friend to it and well they shall join." Terry got up and opened the door. Watabou appeared in front of him and then guided him up the oak tree stair to were they had gone from before. After entering Merlin's palace Watabou took Terry up some more stairs to were they were at the top of the tree. Terry found Watabou sitting next to a man which seemed to have a farmer suit on. Terry walked up to him in curousity. "Why hey der' partna,"the man spoke, "My name is Pulio Im Tha' head masta' of this monstra' farm." Terry shook his hand and then watched him pick up a goop of slime with a red cheeky smile and 2 dark eyes. "This is a slib the most common of the slima' famila' he's yur's." Terry watched it go behind his back and then smile at him. Watabou smiled, "ok then Terry lets head on out to the first traveler's gate for your first quest.  
  
Chpt4. Fighting Fit 


End file.
